


Fear

by SilverShadowBeliever (TotooftheSouth)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/SilverShadowBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sappiest fluff that ever did fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

“Oh my God!”

A loud explosion startled Sips and he jerked, nearly dropping the torch he was carrying into the small stream he was wading through. Another “Oh my God!” echoed through the cavern and he began carefully making his way back into the main part of the caves, struggling slightly against the current of the underground spring.

“Um, Sjin?” he called, taking the precaution of drawing his sword as he made his way back around the large pile of gravel separating the main cave from the small alcove he’d been exploring. There was no response, just the splashing from the water echoing through the cave system. Sips’s pulse quickened and he began fighting the current harder. He slipped on the slick stone a couple of times but managed to brace himself on the dry juts of stone along the walls.

Finally, he cleared the stream and rounded the bend to find Sjin sitting on the ground, staring at a large crater in the stone, with bits of rubble surrounding him. Across from the crater was a small deposit of iron ore, Sjin’s pickaxe still embedded into the surface with it’s wooden handle slightly charred. Sips dropped down to his knee by Sjin’s side and began quickly running his hands over his frame, checking for injury.

“Hey, buddy, are you okay?”

Sjin let out a shaky breath before beginning to laugh nervously. “I saw a creeper.” 

Sips glanced over at the large hole left by the monster, eyes darting around the dark corners of the cave, as if expecting more monsters to come crawling forth from the inky blackness, “Are you hurt?”

Sjin grinned sheepishly, “No, just a bit spooked. I managed to get out of there just before he blew, but…” 

Sips looked back at his friend and frowned. “I should have had your back. I’m sorry.”

Smiling, Sjin shook his head and scoffed, “Don’t worry about it, no harm done. I’m fine.” He got to his feet, along with Sips, and brushed the rock and gunpowder from his clothes. He was about to go retrieve his pickaxe when a calloused hand circled his wrist, tethering him in place. Startled he turned curiously to find Sips staring at their joined hands in surprise, almost as if he was just as confused at what he was doing. Looking up, his face was half accusing, half dumbfounded, and, to Sjin’s wonder, entirely vulnerable.

“You scared me.” 

“I’m… sorry?” Sjin had never seen a man who looked more like he needed a hug so, without thinking too much about it, he tugged his companion into an embrace. 

“Whatever, just… just don’t do it again.” Sips’s voice was once again nonchalant, but he didn’t pull away from the hug, and even wrapped his arms around Sjin to return it.

And if anyone thought the sight of two dusty miners embracing by torchlight in the middle of a damp cave was strange, luckily they weren’t around to witness it.


End file.
